Some Secrets Should be told
by Sumechi
Summary: Danny is captured by Jack and Maddie Fenton and are going to get rid of him once and for all. Flames are allowed. Rated T for safety. NO OCs OR SHIPPING in here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hooray for another Fanfiction crafted by my terrible, terrible, writing skills. Like I have said, flames are accepted.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own DP. If I did, then why the hell is this under Fanfiction?<strong>

The lights of the small laboratory flickered to life as Maddie and Jack Fenton came in. The laboratory had an arrangement of strange and interesting inventions that mainly had the word "Fenton" in front of it.

But that was not the only thing that caught the eye of the two bizzare scientists. In the very corner of the laboratory sat a containment chamber, and in that containment chamber was Amity Park's very own hero, Danny Phantom.

The teenage ghost was still out cold, which was probably a good thing, for the scientists anyway. They were actually surprised they could capture the ghost boy and at least get him into the laboratory. They had put up up a good fight starting where they found him fighting the Box Ghost to when they were chasing him through the the park to where they sucked him into the Fenton thermos. Later when they released him they knocked him out by hitting him in the head. By then he was so drained he couldn't revert back to his human form.

"Maddie, what should we do with him?" the man in the orange jumpsuit said to his wife.

"I don't know, now that we have him we could dissect it" the woman in the teal jumpsuit said.

"That's a wonderful idea honey"

"Let's wait until he wakes up, then he can watch the whole thing happen"

And with that, they left for bed.

**Danny's POV**

I only remember being sucked into the thermos and being hit in the head when I woke up later. My head still freakin' hurts from that. Where am I anyway? It didn't take me long to realize that I was in a cylindrical prison floating in a green fluid of who knows what. I was in my basement for all I know, or rather the lab, but you know what I mean. Judging by the clock at the other side of the room, it was currently 2:49 in the morning. Ugh, I been out that long? And I was still in my ghost form. I tried to change back, but apparently whatever I was floating in restricted any use of my powers. Oh well, no point walking downstairs to find Danny Fenton where Danny Phantom was supposed to be. Oh boy, what do my parents want with me? Painful tests? Yeah, imagine what they'll find when they do that and find a bunch of human things that don't belong in a ghosts body. Flush me into the Ghost Zone? No, they would've done that by now. Whatever it is, I don't want to know. It would've been easier to just reveal by secret, they'd accept me, hopefully. Just ask Clockwork, he really doesn't tell me anything. So I'm not going to take that risk. What if they reject me and force me to live with Vlad? I can't have Dan happen. Clockwork didn't say anything about him happening in just one timeline. Now I'm getting off topic.

**Maddie's POV**

Danny? Where are you? My son was nowhere to be found. Guessing he already went to school, I went to the basement to check on Phantom. Sure enough, he was there, staring at me with pure interest.

"Well what do we have here? I, Maddie Fenton, have finally caught Amity Park's ghost pervert." I said in a mocking tone. He remained silent.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I said in the same tone. No answer. Totally creeped out, I went upstairs for breakfast.

**Jazz's POV**

I came back from the library around 10:00 last night. Figuring that mom, dad, and Danny were asleep-or fighting ghosts. I went to bed. When I woke up the next morning, I went to school. One problem. Danny wasn't there. I asked Sam and Tucker, but they didn't know where he was. No sign of ghosts anywhere. I called his cellphone like 50 times. No answer. I began to worry. After school, I ran home. No sign of Danny anywhere. Lab? Locked. Mom and dad told me not to go in there. So if I can't get in, Danny can't either. The lab was ghost proof. I asked mom, she thought he was at Sam or Tucker's house, _no_, they didn't know where he I slapped myself in the head. _Vlad_. How come I haven't thought of that. I hacked into Danny's computer and pulled up Vlad's file. Danny kept his phone number in there so he could prank call him. I dialed the number...

**Maddie's POV**

I decided to keep Jazz away from the lab. The girl has an insane fondness towards Phantom. She would do anything to get him out of there. Danny, well, Jazz asked where he was, I figured he was at Sam or Tucker's house. Man, he is going to get in SO much trouble when he gets home for not telling me.

**Danny's POV**

I've survived a day in here without being torn apart, dying from boredom, etc. I wonder what Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are doing? Probably tearing down fruit loop's door thinking he kidnapped me.

**Jazz's POV**

"Come on guys! Let's tear down this fruit loop's door and get Danny back!" I shouted to Sam and Tucker, "WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TO LOSE"

We finally tore a hole in Vlad's door and we ran in. There stood Vlad Plasmius in all his glory expecting us.

"WHERE IS HE?" Sam shouted.

"I TOLD YOU! I. DON'T. HAVE. HIM." he yelled.

"I don't believe you!" Tucker said.

After I called Vlad, he said he didn't have him. I figured he was lying, so here I stand demanding the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>See you people later. It's 1:41 am and I have school in a few hours. _<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DP, if I did, the show would still be running...

Your average, normal, POV

It was 10:30 PM when Maddie came down the stairs to the lab. Danny was still in the containment chamber , fast asleep.

_I don't think ghosts sleep, after all, they are already dead. _Maddie thought as she pressed the button that electrocuted him and woke him up.

"Sheesh you could at least warn me first!" the halfa said in a very annoyed tone.

"Well everyone knows that ghosts don't sleep because they're already dead!" the woman said, "you don't have to fake it Phantom!"

"So you got my attention, what do you want with me? Autopsy? Lots of really, really, painful experiments? Dissection?" the teen ghost said in a blunt tone.

"You don't sound scared for a ghost trapped in a cramped space not knowing what's going to happen to them"

"Why should I be? If I'm scared then you'd win. Not that I care"

That very moment Jack came downstairs, with a bag full of who knows what.

"You ready Maddie?" he said shoving a mound of fudge in his mouth.

"You see Phantom, we think you have a mental problem because unlike other ghosts, you have no desire to take over the world, nor do you have a kind of obsession, which is why we are going to run some tests to figure out why you are so weird. I hope you're scared now?" Maddie inquired.

"No, that compared to other things I've gone through, this is like sucking the Box Ghost in the thermos"

"Then you should be just fine" Maddie said as Jack rolled in a machine that seemed strangely familiar to Danny.

"What the hell is THAT supposed to do?" he said as he nervously eyed the machine that was supposedly supposed to melt unstable clones...

"This?" Jack Fenton said, "THIS, is a destablizer. Vladdie was kind enough to give us as a gift!"

"We've modified it to melt stable ghosts so that after you're nothing but ectoplasmic goop, we're going to study your remains!" Maddie seemed exicted as she plugged in the deadly machine.

" O_O... shit..."

Jazz's POV

We practically tore down the whole inside of Vlad's mansion looking for Danny. Vlad himself sat there with an amused look on his face as he watched us knock down bookshelves and turn tables.

After searching the whole house, we figured Vlad was telling the truth, so we left the mansion for the fruit loop to clean up. If Danny wasn't in Vlad's house, where was he?

After walking home in the dreadful rain she thought _Ghost Zone _as she picked up her phone and called Sam and Tucker. How were they stupid enough to not find a portal in Vlad's house? She sighed as she texted them.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for not updating sooner because I don't know how to add a new chapter.<p> 


	3. HIATUS

On hiatus...

NO I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU HANGING.

This shouldn't be a suprise considering how slow I update.

I will pick back up on it once school is over. (End of May)

And I promise I'll update more often.


End file.
